Malware is constantly evolving and therefore software designed to combat malware must be updated regularly. In large-scale systems, it is often challenging to distribute updates to large numbers of connected endpoint devices in an automatic and efficient way. It is furthermore difficult to scale the infrastructure needed to update those systems as more connected endpoints are added. The problem becomes even more challenging when endpoints are not connected to the same local area network as the enterprise security server that manages security policies and provides updates.